Zerkaa
Joshua Bradley (born ), also known online as Zerkaa or Josh Zerker, is a YouTube personality and is a member of the Sidemen. Background Up until 2014, Josh rarely showed his face on camera and was often seen hidden behind a mask. He is one of the most consistent of the Sidemen and is a regular uploader of Grand Theft Auto V and FIFA videos. Originally from South East London, he lives in a house with his girlfriend Freya. From 2014 until 2019, he lived in "The Sidemen House" alongside JJ, Vik and Simon. Josh is the oldest of the Sidemen and has known TBJZL since secondary school. Josh gained an A* in GCSE Business Studies. This could explain why he is good at organisation and hosts the majority of group gaming sessions that the Sidemen take part in. Josh is, for many reasons, viewed almost as the "leader" of the group - despite them working together as a team the majority of the time. Josh is also the oldest Sideman which could also explain this fact. Josh studied Digital Film Production at Ravensbourne University from 2009 to 2012. Josh was supposed to release (but never did) a Call of Duty montage called Illuminate in 2012. He has said that JJ stated that he will get a tattoo of something if Josh did make Illuminate, which gives him an incentive to make it. As of 2019, seven years after the original announcement, Illuminate is nowhere to be seen. Tourette's Josh is known for often saying unusual things or making weird noises unexpectedly and abruptly while gaming, as seen in many second channel videos, like 'BIG BALL GOLF' on ZerkaaPlays. This has caused fans to speculate that Josh has Tourette syndrome. There have been many famous bizarre quotes exclaimed by Josh over the years, commonly used as insults (making them even more unusual): *"Your mother has a village" *"You are literally a Kung Pao chicken" *"Shit on a pancake and call me Shirley" *"Fuck off on a turtle on a left Wednesday, Tuesday, Monday" *"I don't need consent, you're of age" *"Fuck off you eat butter" *"Whoever made this game's mum needs a bag on her head" *"Flick an erect nipple" *"I will actually come and fist you" *"Suck on a left clit" *"Nooooo, isswasaitoiheitoi" *"Noooo, your mother has a helmet on her head" Homegrown Podcast In June 2017, Josh launched his own podcast which he uploads to YouTube. These tend to be around 2 hours long and feature special guests. Josh co-hosts with Lewis Redman. To date, 5 episodes have been released: Trivia * Josh has a combined total of more than four million subscribers across his two YouTube channels. He joined the YouTube world in 2009, initially posting videos of the game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. He now mainly posts FIFA and other football-related videos. * Josh's main channel is ranked #81 in the most subscribed YouTube channels of the UK. * Josh is "officially" the Ultimate Sideman having won The Sidemen Experience in 2014. * He calls himself "Josh Zerker", and has adamantly defended this alias as his "real" name. * Josh has supported Millwall all his life. * He has a girlfriend called Freya; they have been dating for eight years and is sometimes seen in his videos and rarely in the other Sidemen vlogs. She is frequently seen on Josh's Instagram and Twitter. * On his main channel, Josh gains roughly 1500 subscribers per day. * Josh owned an Audi R8 until May 2019. He previously owned an Audi TT. * Simon is only 3 days younger than Josh. * As Josh is the oldest of the Sidemen, the boys jokingly refer to him as "daddy" or "daddy af". Josh has just accepted the joke now and sometimes even says it himself. Category:The Sidemen Members Category:Males